


Time for a Change

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Shaming, Chubby Reader, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, maybe smut not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a rumor how young beautiful woman go missing and their family is suddenly rich, you know it's not just a rumor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Loki stared out the window of his room, sharp green eyes followed the new shipment of Playthings. Yes they were called something else, something of a more official title not that he cared very much. Turning his head he went back to his book, too soon he knew he would be summoned to pick his Choosing; which was really his Brothers cast offs.

The green eyed God could not remember when the parade of woman started exactly he knew why of course, but again who didn't? His Brother grew tired of the woman found here...heavens forbid that Odins oldest, favorite and heir become bored and tired of anything. Every year the Guard would visit the eight relms and choose the perfect woman to satisfy their Prince. There were even rumors that the family's who give up their daughter are paid handsomely.

At first Loki enjoyed these precedings, after all as the second Prince he had to be involved. It was Frigga who insisted, she didn't approve of this but could not see one of her sons left out. So it was, him getting the leftovers to pick through, it was enjoyable he wasn't going to lie even though he often did.

It became apparent by the third gathering of Playthings - not only were they all innocent maidens - they were submissive and always did what they were told. For Loki it was fun at first, making them do all sorts of things without the need of his magic however, it grew boring rather quickly. He missed the challenge of slowly breaking down the woman, of slowly making her want him, letting her forget her virtues to be with him; these woman had none of that.

Hearing the sharp rap on his door the God sighed heavily, standing up he ran a slender hand through his raven black hair, "I will be there," he said lowly, knowing the Guard could hear him.

Waving his fingers he dressed in dark green and black robes, the trim was sewn with golden thread. Straightening his robes and making sure his hair was slicked back he admired himself in the mirror. He knew he didn't have the strong broad features of his forebearers, he had his own sort of beauty. Thin lips smirked back at him from the mirror, yes he was beautiful, his slender graceful body screamed it from every angle.

Flicking his wrist the room open and he glided out, the maids went quiet as he went by, whether it was from awe or fear he cared not. Entering the Room entirely too soon for the God's liking, green eyes scanned the cluster of young woman, they weren't remarkably different compared to the others that came before. Keeping from sighing in boredom he picked a redhead, she perked up and walked quickly towards him giggling and blushing.

"Be quiet," Loki commanded, clicking his fingers he turned on his heel, "Keep up."

It displeased him to hear the shuffling of slow steps behind him, keeping from barking another command he sped up. Reaching his room he pushed the door open and waited impatiently for the redhead to hurry up. As soon as she stepped through the doorway he put her to sleep, catching the tiny woman he propped her up on a chair in the corner. Returning to his reading bench he grabbed the book and continued to read for the rest of the evening. Eyes straying from the page he looked out at the darkening sky, he wanted a change perhaps next time he would throw the woman off the balcony. Grinning he turned back to his book, let's see what they think about that one.


	2. The Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N)-Your Name  
> (H/C)-Hair Colour  
> (E/C)-Eye Colour
> 
> I have no beta so I apologize for any spelling errors, I have read through this twice so hopefully I caught all of them.

Wiping the sweat off your brow you stand up and stretch your back muscles, the sun was beating down on you hotter than hell. Looking around with satisfaction at the wheat field, it was halfway done all thanks to you. All that was left was to let the hay dry out before you bundle it up, it was hard work but you didn't mind, adjusting your top you prepare to bend down once more.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" a voice called you from behind.

Shielding your eyes from the sun you look around spotting a tiny figure waving it's arms and running your way. Grinning you meet them halfway, it was your friend Mirabelle, "Good day my friend."

Reaching you Mirabelle was huffing, "It's so hot out here, how are you not dying?" Fixing her floppy hat she offers you lemonade, "Your papa told me where to find you."

Laughing you wipe more sweat off your brow, "I'm used to it, besides you would think all this would melt away," touching your side as you joke, taking the container you take a deep drink. Ever since your papa had his accident last year it was up to you to plant and harvest the hay, not that you minded you liked outdoor work, "Did papa have any messages?"

Mirabelle nodded, "Yes: 'Tell my beautiful baby girl to take it easy and not over work yourself'," she recited, fanning her face she looked over the field, "Wow you did a lot by yourself."

"Yes, well we had to sell some land so the field isn't as big as it once was," money was tight but, there was food and a roof over your heads, taking another sip you looks towards the edge of the town, "The Celebration is tonight."

"How do you know?" Your friend perked up.

"Papa is packing my bag to go stay at grandmamas and reminded me to come and pick you up, since you disappeared last year," You raised an eyebrow.

"I always wanted to go to the Celebration," she said dreamily ignoring you, "To dress up and look beautiful and dance the night away, don't you? They have the most delicious looking pastries, all the girls are breath taking beautiful."

Crossing your arms you give her a look, "No I don't, I never wished to go to those parties, people disappear Mirabelle. Last year Jeanette went and I never seen her again, don't you remember that we were suppose to be bridesmaids with her this year for her sisters wedding? She's gone and no one knows where she went! Her family doesn't care and in fact they moved away, doesn't that seem suspicious? Our parents knows somethings up that's why we are hidden at my grandmamas."

"I don't care! I want to dress up and be pretty for once in my life!" Mirabelle yelled at you, "Just because you settled for being fat and a farm hand for the rest of your life doesn't I have to! I want to marry and have a family, being locked up in the dark isn't helping that!" With that she stormed away.

It was like you been slapped hard, crossing your arms around your middle you suddenly feel self-conscious. Yes you have been on the bigger side all your life and you've slowly excepted that fact since anything you did to slim down didn't work. Although having it thrown in your face by the one person who has never said anything about your weight hurt. Returning to the field for a bit more you managed to get more done before it got too hot to do anything. With this heat it wouldn't be long until the hay was dry enough to bundle, stretching you make your way back home.

"There's my beautiful baby girl," standing up from the porch a weathered old man hobbled up to meet you, "I hope you haven't worked too hard my love, it pains me that I can't help you."

"Oh papa," You smiled and give him a big hug, "Don't worry about anything papa, I can handle it you taught me well," Helping him back into the house you sigh wearily, "Let me start supper-"

"No you don't (Y/N) I may be an old cripple but I can still cook," kissing your dusty (H/C) hair he pushes you towards the bedrooms, "Have a rest my love, wash up and rest, your bag is packed and ready to go."

"I love you papa," kissing his cheek you go to your room, wash up and change clothes before falling asleep.

______________________

Tightening the cloak around your shoulders you quickly make your way down the road, the small battered bag banging your knee with every other step. It was late, far later than usual but you waited for Mirabelle at the same waiting spot, she never showed. Of course you went to her house however there was a cluster of people around it and you dared not go further. So you had to assume that Mirabelle left earlier since she was still angry at you.

"Why I should be angry at her," You huff quietly to yourself, "She knows there's something wrong with the Celebration, I don't need to tell her that. Plus it was out of line to call me fat!"

Hearing footsteps behind you caused you to freeze, no one was suppose to be on this road! Giving your head a shake you hurry up, just beyond that bend was the short cut to your grandmamas, you were almost there.

"Miss (Y/N)?" Asked an accented voice behind you.

Immediately you were suspicious, no one outside your family knew your name, the name you gave at the market was a nickname. Instead of stopping you carried on you had to make it, yes it was a curious thing still you knew you couldn't stop.

"Please, are you Miss (Y/N)?" The voice was pleading, "I was told that I might be able to find you down here, there's been an emergency at your farm-"

That stopped you dead, "Papa?" Turning around you faced the stranger, "What happened?"

"It is your father, he's been struck ill and needs you," the stranger held out his hand, "I was on my way home when I heard someone calling for help, I sent for help before hopefully finding you."

Strangeness set aside you needed to get back to your papa, grabbing his hand you hurried along, "What happened? We have to hurry, oh I'm so far from home!"

"Don't fret Miss (Y/N) I have a carriage just ahead, this road was too narrow for it," the man smiled, "I'll get you home, don't you worry about anything."

It struck you as odd, this path was mostly used for carriages but your mind was more focused on your papa, "Please sir we have to hurry," You urge as the worn carriage came into sight.

"Yes don't worry, hop in the back," the man suggested, "I have my bundles of wood beside me on the seat."

Nodding you rushed around to the back and hop in, puzzled why it was so dark and not full of wood. When the door slammed you knew it was too late, "Hey! Hey let me out!" Banging on the door you were thrown off your feet and landed in something soft and warm, screaming you scrabble away.

"Don't screaming won't do anything," said a voice in the dark, "I tried believe me."

Pressing your back against the wall you try steadying your breath as your eyes adjust to the dark. Shapes come into focus, light from the torch on the front of the carriage filters through the cracks, "What is this?"

Nobody spoke until a small shape came crawling over, "(Y/N)! Oh (Y/N) you were right!" It was Mirabelle, "They caught me when I was leaving my house, someone told them about us. I don't know where we are going, these girls were picked up from the Celebration but they didn't want to go so they were forced in here."

Grabbing your friend you held her close for both her comfort and yours, where were you going? It wasn't comforting to know you were right and to know you were headed to wherever the girls before you went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the kudos I've got!!! It made me feel more confident in my story and that people like it :)


	3. Loki's Displeasure

Amused green eyes stared out the window, today so far has been an interesting day, not only was his Brothers trainer nearly behead; at the mere thought the God laughed gleefully. But Thor was also publicly scolded for being so foolish, after all skilled trainers are not found on every corner of the nine relms. Oh the shame and humiliation that burnt on his Brothers face was priceless, something he won't forget anytime soon.

Turning back to his book he ran a slender finger down the edge of the page, he was nearly done this tome, it was dry and boring. It wasn't long until his good mood vanished like the wind, setting the book down he got up abruptly, pacing the room. Arms folded neatly behind his back the God went to his other window, this view was behind the palace, the back hidden road that servants used; most of the time this view provided him with entertainment.

Instead of a servants love scandal or a go in the hay with a Guard, those happened a lot however never ceased to be entertaining, especially the gossip that he helped spread around. Yes he loved pretending to be someone he wasn't just to spy on others or spread deliciously untrue gossip, he may not be one who brawls or drinks until he was stupid in the face - unlike certain others - the God has his own brand of fun. All that aside his green eyes landed on a poorly cared for carriage, wrinkling his narrow nose in disgust he sneered, how did that thing pass by the gates? Surely it left a grease trail from those makeshift wheels.

Turning his head he prepared to walked away when the driver jumped down, that was a person Loki recognized with displeasure. That ex-Guard was ruthless and more often then not so the rumors say that he forced his company on the servants, that above all was looked down upon as the lowest anyone could do. So why this one was allowed back to place his dirty feet on the steps of the palace perked the green eyed God's curiosity.

Walking closer to the window his eyebrow disappeared in his hair when a small group of rag tagged young woman walked out of the carriage. Bringing a slender hand to his pale cheek he carassed his cheek in wonder, all except two were dressed in fine dresses but, that wasn't what caught his eye. One. There was one that was different, vastly different compared to all the others that were brought to the castle. Leaning closer to the window his nose nearly touching the cool glass, She caught his eye, She seemed to lead the small group up the steps, her size alone was something else, it was very nearly exotic.

Standing straight he made a calculation in his head, rushing gracefully to his other window he seen the usual carriages of Playthings. A gleefully smile tugged on his thin lips, perhaps they actually listened to him this time for something, someone different a change just for him. Perhaps this time someone actually wanted to please this Prince for once, he couldn't stop the pleasure from this gesture please him. Now he couldn't wait to be summoned to the Choosing, the God knew his Brother wouldn't touch Her, his taste in woman was as shallow as the non-existent brain in his skull.

Walking to his mirror he waved his fingers a deep green robe appeared, this colour brought out the green in his eyes perfectly. Turning this way and that he fixed the fitting so it was just right, black pants brought this together nicely. Running slender fingers through his raven black hair he preened at his appearance, as perfect and beautiful as always. Smirking he slowly walked his room waiting for the knock that always came.

It almost seemed it took longer this time around, although it could be because of the appearance of the ones from the rough carriage, that is understandable. Hearing the knock he waited for the proper amount of time, it wouldn't do to have him of all people looking excited for something. Keeping a cool expression on his face he snapped his fingers and the door swung open, gracefully he walked down the hallway. Pushing open the door he greedily took in the sight of the young woman looking for Her, it was beyond shock when he did not see Her. Stalking back and forth he search yet did not spot Her, anger boiled behind his green eyes seeing a Guard he stalked up to him, "Where is she?" He growled his voice low with threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been thinking of switching from readers POV and Loki's POV, but I'm not totally sure yet. Thanks to everyone who's been reading!!!


	4. Not Fitting In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/f): favorite flower

The uniform you were given clung to places where your dress was loose, it was tight and very much not your proper size. No matter how many times you pulled the top it wouldn't stretch, the pants were just as bad, this wasn't a proper work uniform. You knew just by how the other workers were dressed, this was a uniform of shame meant to force you into submission like the others.

Your work group was no more there was just you now, all the others were to you very thin and fit but apparently they were the wrong size. It seemed that this place Asgard was very selective, since you did not fit the 'proper shape' and you refused to change they decided to force you to submit, like hell that was happening. This was physical labor something you were very used to, the rake in your hand felt almost like home. It was obviously an embarrassment tactic, and it was obvious they didn't know you.

"Oh look at that," a pair of woman dressed in white clingy robes walked by slowly, "What is that suppose to be?"

"I know," the other whispered in a loud voice, "That came with the Escorts, can you imagine? How sad they thought that was in accordance to our standard," she laughed, "I can't imagine the place where they thought she was a beauty."

Laughing cruelly they stopped a few feet away from you, "I thought the garden crew was suppose to enhance the natural beauty of the main garden, that lump kills it entirely. I do hope they didn't pay full price for that."

"Oh unless they are trying to show how in comparison to other relms ours is by far the best," laughing they walked away.

Gripping the rake you turn your back to them, this...this was new, tears burned your eyes yet you forced them away, you will not show emotion. Yes you were used to the whispers and rumors but never in your life thus far were you ever made fun of right in your face like you didn't exist. It felt like all the eyes in the garden were on you, judging you. Biting your lip you tilt up your head, keeping as much pride as you could in your current position.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind you.

Gripping the rake in a death grip you square your shoulders for another encounter, these people had no respect. Turning you gasp lowly, this woman wasn't dressed in the garb most wore, she was dressed in hard leathers and...armour? She had weapons, what new torture was this?

"I'm sorry to disturb you but, my new handmaiden Mirabelle said that she knows you," turning to the side the woman gestured to the small shadow behind her, Mirabelle gave you a small smile and wave, you could tell by the way she was fidgeting she wanted to give you a hug. The woman kept talking, "I am Lady Sif of the Warriors Three, what is your name?"

Your eyes grew wide as you bow your head, you heard people walking by talk about the great Warriors Three...and here is one of them talking to you! Clearing your throat you met her curious gaze, "(Y/N) Lady Sif."

"(Y/N)," she repeated, motioning for Mirabelle to stay put she took a couple steps forward, her gaze wandering over you. Her gaze wasn't judgemental or scornful like so many others who looked at you, it was merely curious, "You have a stout body Miss (Y/N), you would have been a perfect handmaiden for me for when I train in the arena. Many of my handmaidens faint at the sight of blood and others do not like violence. You seemed to be someone who could handle things like that," with a wave she motioned for you to follow, "Walk with us a bit."

Her compliments caused a light blush to colour your already red cheeks, it felt good to be complimented and you couldn't help the bit of pride in your smile. Your grip on the rake lessen and let it fall to the ground, yes you were told to stay put unless told otherwise but, you weren't not going to listen to the only person who showed you some respect.

"There are two times a year which this garden is truly beautiful," Lady Sif continued, "Spring when all the flowers are freshly bloomed and the scent is light and airy," she gestured towards a rose bush, "And mid autumn, yes there's no flowers however the trees are marvelous the reds, golds, it's like treasure," sitting on a nearby bench she patted the spot next to her, "Sit and take a rest, on hot days like this rest is needed more often."

Sitting down you groan internally as your muscles spasming lightly, until now you didn't realize how long you've been standing for. Looking over at Lady Sif you meet her gaze, "Harvest time is my favorite season, yes the days are long and the work is hard but, it's all worth it. Near the end of Harvest time our town has a Harvest Parry, all the farms pitch in, whichever crop has the best yield. My papa grows wheat so I often bake buns, bread and sweet buns that's my share, Mirabelle helps in her family's fruit orchid, so there's often an abundance of cooked and raw fruit," at the mention of the Harvest Party your mouth started watering yet it made you feel homesick.

"It sounds simply wonderful," Lady Sif smiled gently, reaching over she lightly touched your shoulder her expression turned serious, slipping a hand into her vest she pulled out a dagger, "Next time you dress tie this to your ankle, it's not much but it is some protection. It doesn't matter where you are keep it on, men are men, I've seen then take beautiful and confident woman down; I don't wish the same thing to happen to you."

Taking the dagger you nod, "I will thank you," tucking it into your top you were touched by her concern, "I'll keep it on at all times."

Standing up Lady Sif walked you back to your rake, "Take care of yourself Miss (Y/N)."

Bowing your head you leaned down and scoop up the rake, looks like not all people here are rude, self-centered and just complete jackasses. Snorting quietly to yourself as you peek around, you bet they wouldn't like to be compared to a squat and chubby beast of burden, although you were sure that asses had more respect. Humming you start raking again until a shadow fell over you, sighing you look up and freeze it was a guard!

"(Y/N) come with me," the guard said in a gruff voice.

Straightening your back you swallow your rising panic, "I've done nothing wrong," Gripping the rake in a death grip you keep your gaze steady.

The guard gave you a withering look, "You are coming with me, I have orders from the higher ups to retrieve you now," reaching out he easily wrapped his large hand around your arm, "With or without force."

Dropping the rake you try to tug your arm back, "Since I have no choice in the matter," Nope your arm wasn't budging one bit damn, now you felt like a lamb bring led to slaughter.

Without another word the guard walked off tugging you harshly behind, that's when you seen the sword on his hip. It was long, curved at the very end and from what you could tell sharp, one flick of his wrist would probably spell your end. Biting your lip to keep quiet, after all you didn't last this long to get cut down...

Feeling eyes on you all around as you were dragged roughly you tried to keep your head up; which was rather difficult with the guards uneven strides. Swallowing the lump in your throat you eye the sword again, "Where are you taking me?"

Turning his head the guard spoke, "That's for me to know," his lips turned up into a cold smirk, "And for you to find out."

Ice dripped down your spine, you didn't like that look one bit not to mention how far you've traveled from the courtyard. Judging by the dim torches and dark walls you were deep in the palace by now but where? Cursing yourself for not paying attention you twist your head around trying to recognize anything you could. Before you knew it a door swung open and you were thrown inside landing hard on the floor in a heap.

"Clean up and be dressed you have a hour," the guard barked, with a grin the door slammed shut and was locked.

Gasping you look around the dark room, getting up you grab a silver candle stick turning it upside down you brandish it like a sword. The room alone was four times the size of your whole house, walking slowly you check every nook and cranny, behind the wall hangings but found you were alone. Spying doors to a balcony you try them but they were locked tight, "Shit," You mumble.

Squishing down the feeling of defeat you turn around slowly eyes shifting once again to look at the room again. Walking slowly to the bed you touch the post, the bed was huge yourself, papa and Mirabelle could lay side by side and there would still be room for three more people. The blankets were a deep forest green and shimmered just a bit, the bed frame was of the darkest wood you ever seen and could not name. The canopy was black but see through, it wouldn't provide much privacy when pulled down what much use was that? A stirring in your belly warned you that perhaps it wasn't there for privacy.

What caught your eye though was the dark material laid out beside one of the pillows, curiosity made you walk closer. Reaching out you touch the material, it was soft but sturdy, lifting it up much to your surprise it was a dress, one that would fit you perfectly. If you put it on it would just graze along the floor when you walked, it wasn't like the skin tight material you currently had on. Biting your lip you held it up to your shoulders just to see, it was loose but tasteful and covered you like a dress should. It was a kind gesture that however made your guard go up further, glancing around the room one more time.

Taking the candlestick once again you make your way to the rather large door across from the bed dress folded over your arm. Swallowing your nerves you push the door open and your mouth falls open in shock: it was a grand bathing room. All the fixtures were silver, the polished stones were dark green and the tub was like a lake. Walking in slowly you scan the room unlike the bedroom this room had no wall hangings just bare walls.

Relaxing you turn around and lock the door, moving a chair you wedge it under the door handle, just in case that door could be opened from the outside. Laying the dress over the second chair you look through the different soap bottles, they were all different heights and colours. Picking up a red one you smell it and much to your surprise it smelt like (F/f) pouring some in the tub you turn on the water. Looking through the bottles again you find the same smelling soap bar.

Stopping the water you strip and get in, the hot water feels like heaven on your skin, relaxing just for a few minutes. Washing your hair until it tingled and skin until it was red. Relaxing a bit longer you groan as you pull yourself out of the water, letting the soapy water go you grab a fluffy towel. Taking your time drying yourself it was a delight to put on the dress; it was loose and comfortable.

Moving your hips you watch it say back and forth, giggling you spin. You know you shouldn't feel this way but it make you feel like a princess like in the tales. Kneeling down you quickly tie the dagger to your ankle, it was cool against your warm skin, standing up you made sure the dagger wasn't visible. Grabbing the candle stick you make your way back out into the bedroom, you had to wonder if this was going to be your room.

Just at that movement the door swung open and the guard from earlier stepped in, "Come in you are late already," grabbing you by the arm he dragged you out into the hall.

"If you gave me a chance I can walk you know," You snapped not caring about the sword, you just wouldn't feel the degrading sense of being dragged, "I can walk."

"Midgardians are slow," came the sharp response, giving your arm a jerk to silence you.

Biting your lip you held your tongue, this time you kept track of your progress through the castle/palace whatever it was. You did noticed with a sickening lurch in your belly that you were being led down. After many steps you stopped in front of large old wooden doors, swallowing the rather large lump in your throat you stood up straight. Whatever you were going to face behind those doors you weren't going to show cowardice.

"You will be working here," the guard said gruffly, "If it was up to me we wouldn't bother to keep a thing like you," pushing the doors open he threw you in.

Stumbling you notice with a gasp that this was a kitchen, the largest kitchen you ever set your eyes on. Four roaring fires in front of you warmed the room and cooked several large pots; tables were strewn everywhere. All the workers wore the same dress you had, although this time you noticed most of these workers were not thin.

"You there!" Barked an older woman, "Dishwasher! Over in that corner, keep washing until there is no more to wash. Hot water is kept over that cauldron make sure you keep your soap and rinse water clean and hot. What are you waiting for? An invitation to start working? Go! You are to be here in the mornings in time to wash the breakfast dishes and the like, you stay here until the lunch dishes have been washed. After all that you were free to go."

Nodding at your instructions you quickly walk over to the only open wash basin. Rolling up your sleeves you hiss lowly as the boiling water touched your hands.

"You get used to it," said the young woman to your left, "Soon you won't notice."

"I don't know," You answer skeptically, washing the pile of dishes in front of you. The rest of the morning dragged by, this type of work you weren't used to. By the time you were finally down your hands were red, raw and dry. Wiping them gingerly on the apron the same young woman from early came by.

"Here rub this lotion bar over your hands, helps to prevent cracking which hurts badly," giving you a smile she disappeared.

"Thank you," taking the bar you rub it carefully over your hands, "How long have you been..." Looking up you realize she was gone. Perhaps the whole time of you being here she was the nicest person you meet besides Lady Sif. Feeling the dagger press tight against your ankle you knew you weren't completely out of danger.

Exiting the kitchens you attempt to find your way back to your room, instead you find yourself in a completely different part of the palace. Not seeing anyone in sight you spot double oak doors, the carvings were majestic. Giving the doors a push your mouth dropped open it was a library, a library! Closing the doors behind you barely holding back your excitement as you slowly walked down the the main aisle.

Back home you only had one book to call your own, it was a collection of fairy tales. You knew how to read, in fact you went to school until you were thirteen that was when you were needed at home more than anything. Touching the smooth spines of the books you sigh longing, all the books in your reach were in languages you never seen before. It was like a tease, to find all these books yet not being able to read anything.

"Servants aren't allowed in here," said a snide voice.

Frowning you look down the aisle spotting a reading nook with someone lounging in it. Letting out a huffy breath you strolled over, "What's it to you what I do? I'm not harming anything, besides from the dust on most of these tomes nothing has been touched for years."

Piercing green eyes found yours, "That doesn't not matter, it is still off limits to servants, you can't read anyway."

That made your blood reach its boiling point, "Excuse me Mr. I'm Better Than You, for your information I can read. I'm not some illiterate floosy you can order around, this is my time off and I can go where I wish. If you don't like me being here you can get off your ass and leave, I'm not going anywhere."

Hearing footsteps behind you you turn around and see a guard, great...

"Pardon the intrusion Prince Loki but your presence is required in the throne room," the guard said while bowing his head.

Ice dripped down your spine, Prince Loki? You just lipped off to the Prince?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends my writers block for this chaper at least. Thank you all for waiting patiently, I have no clue when the next chapter is going to come out. Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> My first time EVER writing Loki please be nice.


End file.
